


The Girl Next Door

by megmeg654



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: Jughead couldn’t say that anything in his whole high school experience was memorable. Until her.She walked across the trailer park like she was walking on the red carpet, all confidence. Then she turned her eyes on him and he fell. Literally and figuratively over his own feet from one amused glance of a blonde he could never not be remembered.(Based on the movie The Girl Next Door)





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones. I’ll always remember....  
What would he remember? Everything he’d ever done here at Riverdale was to get himself into college, so that he could get out of here. With a scholarship, and that had been his sole goal. But now.... Now it was dawning on him that he hadn’t done anything besides school in the past four years. No sports. No dances. No girls.   
All he had were his two friends, who were just as nerdy as him. It’s not to say that he hadn’t done anything here at Riverdale- anything he could do that would make his transcripts for college look better he had done. But the things he did, nobody cared about. He was the editor of the Blue and Gold, the student body president, and he had organized a fundraiser that would sponsor an extremely smart boy to come to the us for an authentic American high school experience. And he had never experienced it himself.   
One of his two friends, Moose had tried the whole football thing and that had been a disaster- so he stayed with us, Trev and myself, and lectured us on how the art of directing would be in his future before college ever would.   
Jughead sat in his room after coming back from a tense dinner in the living room, he didn’t know if JB could tell if anything was wrong, but he knew. They were trying to hold it together for him and his sister, but that didn’t make family meal time any less awkward. But he couldn’t focus on his families fucked up life right now, right now he had to focus on the speach he would be giving in two weeks to determine who would get the last scholarship to NYU, this was his livelihood on the little notecards in his hands.   
But telling himself he had to focus didn’t stop the thoughts of what he would as his last words in the yearbook about what he would remember. Looking out his small window at the trailer next to him- Jughead tried with everything in him to come up with a memory that had hopefully just slipped through the cracks.  
Blank.  
Nothing. Nothing that would be interesting to himself or anyone else. He was a bore, and ridiculously and embarrassingly with no ideas.   
“Jughead!!!” His mothers voice yelled at him from the kitchen, “It’s your turn to take out the trash tonight.”  
Ugh.. “Fine. I’m coming.” The notecards weren’t at the forefront of his mind anyways, and maybe a little fresh air would help him think of something for his senior quote.   
Grabbing the black bag and swinging it on his shoulder he walked out the door without a word, adjusting the hat on his head to cover his ears from the cold that would be waiting for him outside.   
Jughead looked up as two headlights blinded him as he walked towards the large trash bin at the edge of the park. Thinking the dark car would keep driving by, it was a shock when it turned into Sunnyside at this time of night.   
It kept creeping closer and closer till it stopped outside the trailer next to his own, and as the door opened his breath caught in his throat.   
She was beautiful, in a leather jacket over a white top and short pink skirt- her legs went on for days. Jughead was heart was fluttering wildly as she was grabbing things from her trunk, and he couldn’t stop staring.   
Then she caught him looking at her, and smiled in a way that said- she knew he was transfixed. He blushed, something he hadn’t done since he was in middle school. And then when he thought he could t get any more embarrassed, he tripped. Off the curb. Off with his dignity.   
Jughead ducked his head and threw the trash away before heading back to his home. But before he opened the door he took one last look at the blonde who had walked across the trailer park like she was walking on the red carpet, all confidence. As she walked into the trailer next door to him- somehow he knew that this girl would be the one memorable part of his high school career if he had any say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jugheads dreams that night were filled with legs, and pink, and lips and blonde hair- in which he embarrassingly woke up feeling like a 14 year old again. His sheets wet and sticky, he felt like an idiot for having a wet dream over a girl he had seen for probably 20 seconds, someone who he didn’t even know the name of.  
He woke up early for work at the library and had taken an extra five minutes walking to his dads car in hopes of seeing the girl from last night. No such luck. Being at the library wasn’t much relief from his thoughts either, the monotony of the job left his brain open to dirty thoughts. If Moose has come by Jughead would have had somebody as girl crazy to talk to about this- who was he kidding his friend would never willingly go to the library. So he made the decision to call Moose after he got home from work to go over what he should do.  
Jughead again took his time walking to the trailer, hoping to see her. Disappointment in this are was something he was used to.  
He called.  
“I don’t know who she was. But she’s amazing- I think she might be an angel, or maybe a devil. Come here to torture me with her sweet smiles....”  
“So.... Did you bang her?”  
Of course Moose would say something like that. His name was Moose.  
“Oh yeah. I banged her. Are you kidding?”  
“No. It’s what a man does. Step up.”  
Maybe Moose wasn’t the right person to talk to, Jughead could feel a headache coming on as he looked out his window at the trailer his dream girl was staying in. At the window right across from his own.  
Then he saw her.  
“Oh my god. She’s so hot..”  
Moose stopped his blabbering before responding, “What channel?”  
“No, no. The girl next door, I can see her through my window.” Don’t worry not too stalker-y, she was just putting some clothes away.  
“How’s the rack?”  
“What? Shut up.”  
“How’s the rack?!”  
“I don’t know, she’s hot.”  
“Then get over there and do something..” he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
“Like what? Hey I saw you through my window and I think your the hottest of hots? No way.”  
“Yeah something like that...” Jughead heard something in the background of the call, like creaking and moaning. What was he watchi-  
“Hey what are you doing?!”  
“What?”  
“I’ve told you before Moose, it really freaks me out when you watch porn while talking to me.”  
“Shhh it’s no biggie”  
Jughead roles his eyes before they returned to looking out his window and his eyes nearly dropped out of his head.  
She was turned around taking off her shirt, all he could see was her back and the back of her bra- but oh my god.  
“Oh my god..”  
“Jug what? Jughead what is it-“  
He hung up so he could focus on what was going on in the trailer next door.  
The phone started ringing. He picked up.  
“Dude, what the fuc-“  
Again he hung up.  
She was beautiful.  
He should look away.  
She was taking her skirt off.  
He was starting to go past the realm of a little stalker-y. He should really look away.  
She was amazing..  
She was looking at him.  
Shit.  
Jughead ducked under the window. Oh my god she caught me. He didn’t really see her face when it happened. Was she mad. Probably. Oh shit.  
Was she still there. Only one way to find out.  
Jughead peeked up so only his eyes were visible and saw the room was dark.  
Had he been dreaming it?  
Then he heard a door open outside and looked over. Oh my god it was her- she was walking out of her trailer. Where was she going?  
Then he heard it, the light knocking on his homes door. He had been caught. And now he would have to explain how he was being a creeper to both his parents and the girl of his dreams- should he say nightmares now? Cause that’s what this was. A nightmare. A disaster.  
His mother voice was heard as she opened the door, “Hello?”  
This was it.  
His heart was beating. Oh god.  
Could you have a heart attack at 18. Maybe not. Just a panick attack then.  
Then his fathers voice, “Jughead. Jughead! Come out here!”  
His feet moved slowly and yet it all felt like this was moving to fast.  
There she was in his home standing next to his parents.  
“What are you doing in there, Jug?”  
“Nothing..” he lied to his father.  
The blondes eyebrow rose up prettily at his obvious lie. Obvious only to her and himself.  
“This is Betty. She’s just moved from Los Angeles and will be staying here a while. She came by to ask if you would mind showing her around a bit?”  
This was not what he expected. Something was definitely going to get ugly.


End file.
